


Soul of Gratitude

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inktober, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Soul's thoughts after he saved Maka from Corona.Written for Inktober.





	Soul of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 6.
> 
> Prompt: I'm grateful for you.

Maka wielded Soul expertly. Every battle they fought, their bond grew stronger. She watched his back even as she used him to slay their enemies. He protected her even if he had to put himself at risk.

Soul gazed up at Maka's tear stained face, feeling only gratitude. He could die peacefully knowing he had protected her. If she had been the one laying in a pool of her own blood, he would have hated himself. As it was, she was safe. He had done his job. He was grateful to every star shining down on them that she had been his Meister. His love.

He tried lifting a hand to brush her tears away, but his arm felt like lead and darkness overtook him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Be sure to check out my SoMa kink fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
